The April Fool's Joke?
by Kaaera
Summary: Draco Malfoy and April Fools just don't mix. No one would ever call Severus Snape a fool. There's no giant bunny loose at Hogwarts. Have you figured out that these are lies yet?


Ok. This was a challenge issued by Firestar038 to her readers. I took it up and had fun with it, so I'm adding it to my stories (even though you'll probably all be confused; I apologize in advance.) even while I send it to her.

On to the story! (I do not own Harry Potter. *sigh*)

-----------

"HOW DARE YOU!!!" The sound echoed down the mostly-deserted hallways, bouncing off the solid stone. Draco Malfoy paused to listen to the decidedly female screech. It was closely followed by two panicked male voices.

  
"Let's get out of here!" 

  
"Bloody Hell!" The Head Boy turned the corner, reaching the scene of the disturbance, and stared in absolute shock at what lay before him. He joined the Head Girl in yelling at the two male personages of the Golden Trio.

  
"WHAT DID YOU DO???!!" Ron looked up and glared at the blonde boy.

  
"I hate your stinking guts!" An eyebrow rose in response, though his attention was soon caught by a voice coming from the floor, full of irritation.

  
"NO!!" Harry blinked lightly, a faint blush touching his cheeks.

  
"Oh dear..." A tall form glared up from its position on the floor, outraged.

  
"What to you think you're doing!?" Before anyone could say anything, a pair of red-headed mischief makers entered the hallway and stopped short, staring in shock. The one on the left spoke.

  
"By Merlin's beard, that's--" His twin interrupted with a shout.

  
"YES!" The first turned to his brother, grinning.

  
"I say, is that what I think it is?" The other Weasley twin returned the grin as the form on the floor changed position.

  
"Blimey, was that--" Draco watched in amusement as the dark form roared at the twins.

  
"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!!" Ron smiled slightly from his position against the wall.

  
"Lovely." He winced a moment later; the one word had drawn the attention of the furious form.

  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!??" Gred Weasley whispered to Forge.

  
"Give me my wand, so I can…" Hermione's yell drowned out whatever he was going to say.

  
"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! GET HERE THIS MINUTE---" Harry blinked slowly from his position next to Draco, rubbing his temple lightly with one hand.

"Er... hello? Can anyone tell me what's going on here?" The dark form turned on the blithely innocent Boy-Who-Lived.

  
"YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOT!" With an amused smile tugging at his lips, Draco Malfoy turned away cheerily, twirling his wand and highly tempted to whistle. Behind him he left one of his most successful April Fool's Day pranks. Severus Snape was screaming and berating the Golden Trio and their Wizard Wheezes friends, his tall and imposing form stuffed into an extremely frilly bunny suit. Ah yes. Hogwarts was one of the most exciting places to be on this amusing holiday. Now, to find out where that senile old Headmaster had gone, so he could complete his jokes…

A/N: Wow. I had SO MUCH FUN writing this, even though it really makes no sense. =D Anyway, basically all I did was I took a 'challenge' from Firestar038, which told me to come up with a story using **humor, wit, **and possibly **sarcasm**. We had to include The Golden Trio, The Weasley Twins, Draco Malfoy, and Severus Snape.

We had to pick a setting—obviously I chose Hogwarts. (I hope that was obvious…)

We had a list of quotes to use. As Firestar038 may have noticed, I used every single Quote she gave us to choose from, in the exact order they were given. (in fact, I copied the list, pasted, and wrote the story in between the lines.) It was extremely fun too… Only one I changed was where she spelled Weasley wrong. (Firestar, it's the quote with 'FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! GET HERE THIS MINUTE---")

Therefore, even though I don't think I'm going to win the contest, I had lots of fun writing it, and maybe it'll even get some reviews. *hinthint* Plus, I need SOMETHING posted in this account. It's getting bored. =D

~kaaera

P.S.—this wasn't beta-ed—not really enough to need a beta-ing. And I just wanted to get it online. =D


End file.
